1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, more particularly, to an improvement of a putter club (hereinafter, putter).
2. Description of the Related Arts
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 59-12916 discloses a putter having a head which comprises a rod-like body having a longitudinal axis. The rod-like body is provided at one end thereof with a thin face plate, for defining thereon a hitting surface for hitting a golf ball, extending in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the rod-like body. The rod-like body is provided at the upper portion thereof with a shaft fixed thereto.
In the above-mentioned conventional putter, the distribution of weight of the head is concentrated substantially at the center axis of the hitting surface, and thus the hitting surface of the head has only a small sweet spot area. Accordingly, the above-mentioned conventional putter has a disadvantage in that when the golf ball is hit, the point of impact between the head and the ball is apt to be outside the sweet spot area of the head. This is particularly disadvantageous for a long put, since the distance run by the ball when hit by the head outside the sweet spot area becomes extremely short and the direction of run of the ball deviates greatly from a target line. Further, the head is apt to rotate about a center axis of the portion connecting the shaft to the rod-like body during a swing of the golf club, and thus it is difficult to keep the hitting surface of the head orientated on a target.